


Business Doesn't Just Mean 'Business'

by Lilla_45367



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilla_45367/pseuds/Lilla_45367
Summary: When Dean goes to his brother's house to set up for Sam's wedding, he meets Castiel, Dean's ex co-worker. Dean fired Cas when Cas was getting to close to his other worker. So Dean took the easy step and fired him. Now Dean has to deal with spending 5 weeks in the same house with Castiel. Dean has to learn how to manage his emotions and how to hide a secret no one knows about.





	Business Doesn't Just Mean 'Business'

Dean was sitting at his desk when he got the call.

 

"Dean Winchester, how may I help you?" He answered.

 

"Fuck Dean, you sound so professional," his brother, Sam, said on the other line.

 

"Ha, hey Sammy. What's going on?" Dean said.

 

"Oh uh, Jessica, ow" Sam says, "Ok, _I_ wanna know when your coming," Sam added.

 

"Tell Jess she's doing a good job keeping you in line. And I'm leaving right after I get off work," Dean says.

 

"Jess says she tries. And she says she'll have a room ready for you, but you're gonna have to bunk." Sam says.

 

"Aw, come on Sammy. With who?" Dean asks.

 

"Someone who moved here 2 years ago and Jess became very fond of," Sam says.

 

"Very descriptive." Dean says.

 

The phone beeped and Dean sighed, "I gotta go Sammy, got another call," Dean says.

 

"Alright, see you when you get here," Sam says and hangs up.

 

Dean changes to whoever is calling now, "Hello?" He asks.

 

"Mr. Winchester, Balthazar Smith is here to see you," Anna, his secretary says.

 

"Alright Anna, send him up," Dean says and hangs up.

 

When the man, Balthazar enters, Dean sees he is dressed formally.

 

"I'd like to do this quickly," Dean says, "I have somewhere to be," he adds.

 

"Ah, Mr. Winchester, I'm sorry to say, but I take my time with my clients," Balthazar says.

 

"Excuse me?" Dean says.

 

"Mr. Winchester, did you think you could hide it forever?" Balthazar asks.

 

"Hide what?" Dean asks, voice shaking.

 

"Oh, come one. You Winchester's are so...ludicrous." Balthazar says.

 

"Mr. Smith, I would like if you please left my office." Dean demanded.

 

Balthazar stands, "Fine Mr. Winchester, but try and hide it any longer from those who need to know, and I'll come right back and tell you brother," He says before he walks to open the door, "And your brother's fiancé, Jess...her fondness has grown for Castiel Novak, Dean," Balthazar says before he walks out of Dean's office.

 

Dean sits at his desk for 4 minutes before getting up and locking his office. He walks to Anna, "Hey Anna, if Balthazar comes back...don't let him in my office. I'm leaving for Sammy's wedding. I'll be back in 6 weeks." Dean says.

 

"Alright Dean. Are you O.K.?" she asks. "You look kind of pale," she adds.

 

"Yeah Anna, just...just a hard day," Dean says.

 

"O.K." Anna says. "I'll see that your work gets delivered to your house, and I'll send you updates frequently," Anna adds.

 

"Thank you Anns," Dean says. Dean and Anna had grown close since she started 3 years ago. They went out for drinks and sometimes stayed at each other's houses, but Anna is like a sister to Dean, so nothing intimate happened.

 

Dean walked to the rotating doors and pushed them open. When he got out he waved his hand for a taxi. A taxi saw him and pulled up. Dean got in and handed him $20, "Sterling Avenue, 7589 Please," Dean says. The taxi driver looked at Dean in the mirror and nodded. The taxi began driving and Dean closed his eyes.

 

"Hard day?" The driver asks.

 

"You can say that," Dean answered.

 

For the duration of the ride, everything was quiet. When the taxi stopped Dean got out. He was in front of a house* that was very big and not at all tedious, but simple. Dean walked up the path that lead to the door and unlocked it. When he stepped in, he turned his lights on. He drags his body upstairs and grabs his suitcase.

 

He's had it packed for 3 days. He grabs a coffee and suitcase and starts downstairs. When he gets downstairs he grabs his keys and walks out his door. He relocks his door and pushes the button to unlock his car. He puts his suitcases in the backseat and gets in the driver side. When he starts his car* it purrs.

 

"I've missed you baby, it's been too long." he says. Dean pulls out of his driveway and starts down the road.

* * *

 

 

Dean stops at a gas station to grab some hot coffee. He has almost wreaked at least 5 times, so he decided it was time for more caffeine.

 

The gas attendant looks at him, "You look tired honey," she says.

 

"Just a long drive," he says.

 

"Oh come on, there's a hotel across the highway about half a mile up. Stay there. We don't want any car crashes, do we?" She asks.

 

"I guess you're right. I'll stop by," Dean says.

 

"Alright," she says, and with she hands him his coffee and he leaves the station.

* * *

 

Dean stops in front of a rusty looking hotel. Maybe he will stay...  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> House* https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=F3zRo3yp&id=D998443240AE16E601F396B1B2ABB80305876D71&q=pretty+big+houses&simid=607992311982917041&selectedIndex=14
> 
> Car* https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=pM3%2frwH3&id=6480E559050A63C33A2DE277DB6AF8C1A6DA8D14&q=impala+car+winchester&simid=608006356515947413&selectedIndex=2


End file.
